Officer Dragneel
by CapitalCheerios
Summary: Lucy's reckless driving gets her pulled over - at least he's cute! NaLu one-shot


**I don't own FT... sadly T.T**

* * *

My car speeds down the road as I calculate how long it will take to get on the highway.

"Levy, please! I can not be killed by an angry redhead!" I shudder as I think what Erza did the last time I was late, "The soonest I can be there is 8:30!"

Levy starts to screech on the other end of the line.

"Levy!" I interrupt, "I can't help it! Plue broke my alarm! Just PLEASE make sure Erza doesn't try to kill me! I'm too young to die!" I whine as I make a sharp turn, all the stuff in my backseat tumbling to the other side to push against the door.

She sighs and says she'll try.

"Thank you, Levy! This is why you're my-" I hear a siren, and I look into my rear-view mirror to see a cop trailing behind me, "Oh my God. Levy. Holy crap! I gotta go- I'm being pulled over!"

I throw the phone into the backseat, silently crying that I was definitely _not_ getting to school by 8:30. I pull over, and once I was safely off the road, I whack my wheel with my hand in frustration, wondering why God was doing this to me.

I glare into my rear-view mirror as a foot steps out of his fancy little police car- which, to be fair, I didn't even notice! _This totally sucks!_ I bang my head on the wheel and curse as I see the sunlight drifting in my car from my window suddenly turn into a silhouette.

"Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?" I hear a voice. I look up and barely choke back my gasp- he's sexy, I'll give him that.

"U-um, no..." I mumble nervously as I look down from his piercing green eyed gaze.

Of course I knew why I was pulled over! I was on the phone, I was speeding, and I'm pretty I wasn't supposed to take a turn there.

"License and registration please," he mutters, and I pick up an annoyed tone.

 _Ho, ho, ho, buddy! Don't you DARE be pissy with me! I'm late for work, you handsome asshole!_

I quickly lean over and reach into my glove compartment, holding back a yelp as my chest slams into the cold drink in my cup-holder. I hand him the registration and look over to my passenger seat to open my purse for my license.

My breath hitches.

My purse is not there.

I feel sweat break out on the back of my neck, and I already know I'm a step away from a major meltdown.

 _Okay, calm down, Lucy- you are an adult. Stop panicking- maybe you left it in the trunk!_

I hold my face in my hands for a second before looking back at the officer, slightly blinded because apparently he moved from blocking the sunlight from me.

After blinking a couple of times and seeing the dots stop flashing over my vision, I sigh and say, "Officer, I think I left my purse in the trunk. May I get out to grab it?"

His stupidly gorgeous eyes narrow, and I feel myself get fed up.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm a foot shorter than you, framed way smaller than you, and the only weapons I have in here a Heart Kruez pumps and breath-mints. Can I please just get my purse out of the trunk so you can write me my stupid ticket so we can get on with our lives?"

He keeps his eyes narrowed, but he steps away from the door, resting his hand on his taser. I roll my eyes but step out slowly anyway, bending over to pull up the switch that pops my trunk open.

I trot over to my trunk, lifting the lid and making all my worries disappear.

And turn into nightmares.

I can just imagine it now- my purse on the island in my small kitchen, smirking and muttering, "That's what you get for leaving me at home, bitch!"

The blood already drained from my face, and I suddenly feel like I just committed a crime by being snarky to him earlier.

 _Wait- is that a crime? Oh no! How many things am I going to my written up for?!_

I slowly realize what I have to do- flirt my way out of this. But just in case, I check his finger for a ring or a pale tan circle. I am not flirting with a married guy! I don't want a ticket, but I have boundaries.

"Um," I close my trunk with a clonk and suck in a breath, staring into his eyes, "Officer..."

I hear a squeak instead of the sultry sound I was trying to blurt out, running my fingers along the trunk and quickly snapping my hand back from the burning hot car.

"Yes?" he quirks an eyebrow and his hand slightly clamps his taser, causing me to gulp.

 _Don't overstep the line, Lucy._

"Do you think you could," I pop my lip and hip out, doing a tiny little flicker of my eyes, "I don't know... Maybe... Let me off with a warning?"

He seems to catch on, and he opens his mouth to probably reprimand me or something, but I quickly cut him off.

"Please, sir... If I get a ticket..." I make my plump (if I do say so myself) lips quiver, "I just- I just don't know what I'd do!" I take a step forward.

"W-well," he makes a flustered face and moves the hand on his taser away to rub the back of his neck.

I take a couple of steps this time, lifting my hand to rub his unnaturally warm arm and widening my eyes pleadingly, "Please?"

He shakes his head, his eyes turning firm again, "I can't do that."

"Oh, please, Mr. Officer, sir," _Laying it on thick!_ I play with the ending of his shirt, "Pretty please!"

"Well..." he hesitates, "Maybe just this once..."

"Really?" I twirl my hair around my free finger and smirk as he blushes- I would totally find his whole coyness thing adorable if the situation wasn't so dire.

"I mean-" I slide my hand down his arm once again. He gulps, "su-sure."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you," I get in my car, "I could kiss you!"

He flushed even darker as I drive away- ha! That was child's play.

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here!" I waddle into my classroom of second graders. Today was "Bring-a-family-member-to-school" day, and I can see each of them talking to their mother, father, sisters, brothers- and so on.

"I'm so sorry for the hold up- there was an accident on the freeway. But if we can started, who would like to introduce their family first?"

A tiny hand shot up from my favorite student- Wendy. Today, rather than her pigtails, she had her blue hair pulled back into a french braid. She wore a cute little yellow dress and white shoes- a tiny white bow stuck at the end of her braid.

AH! SO CUTE!

Anyway-

"My brother isn't here yet, Miss Lucy!" she says, and my heart immediately feels for her.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll show up soon, honey-"

I was interrupted my the classroom door bursting open frazzled man with pink hair entered the room, "Sorry I'm late!"

Oh no- pink hair? That familiar voice? There's no way, right?

"Natsu!" my eyes train on Wendy as she runs over to him, and he picks her up and swings her around.

I hear my students ooh and ahh, as he's still in his uniform, complete with gadgets and all.

"Natsu, that's my teacher, Miss Lucy!" Even with all the chatter of the other parents, an awkward silence forms, "Isn't she pretty?"

I flush, feeling embarrassed not only because of that, but also because of how flirty I acted earlier! This was _so_ NOT a good first- I mean, second impression.

"Beautiful," he smiles, knowing he has the upper hand. I blush a million times darker as he approaches me after I nod to Tommy, who offered to introduce his mom first.

"So," he whispers to me as Tommy begins, "Want to pick up where we left off?"

"Um," and from my blush, I knew it was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SO! My phone is kind of having anxiety right now, so it won't let me press the bold button. So... Yup.

I hope you guys enjoyed that! This was just a fun little one shot for the summer! I hope you guys liked it! :3

With Love,

C&C


End file.
